Never Alone
by ChimaeraGurl
Summary: A nightmare turns into a dream come true for Hermione. R/Hr.
1. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat. Well, I have this computer, but the only part of it that I actually bought are the stickers that I put on the sides of the monitor. It's kinda sad really.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic EVER! So please, please review! I want to thank my B.O.B. Gillian for being an awesome Beta! Go check out her fics too! Her ff sn is B'Elanna.  
  
Never Alone By ChimaeraGurl Chapter 1 Ron Weasley woke up with a jolt sometime in the middle of the night when a bolt of lightning flashed outside his window. He rolled over and tried in vain to coax himself back to sleep. Frustrated, he threw off the covers and tip toed past the other Gryffindor boys and went down to the common room.  
  
He stopped short on the stairs when he saw a figure near the fire and heard muffled crying. He crept closer to see who it was. The figure was sitting in a large over-stuffed chair with her head held in her hands. A dark mass of wild curls enveloped her body as she shook. Ron felt his heart thump against his rib cage in recognition.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
The figure gasped and went tumbling to the floor. Somewhere in between the chair and the floor her hand flew against the coffee table. Ron almost tripped over his own feet in a rush to see if she was alright.  
  
"Hermione I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"  
  
"Well you certainly did manage to do so.  
  
"What are you doing sneaking up on people like that?" Hermione Was obviously avoiding his gaze and got up to leave.  
  
"Hermione, look at me! I'm sorry I scared you, but I'm not sorry that I'm here. Why are you upset, did something do something to you? Was Malfoy being an a-"  
  
"Ron! No, nobody has done anything to me." She looked up at him and he could see her face was soaked with tears.  
  
"Hermione, talk to me. What happened? Look, we can sit down and talk about it." Ron led her over to a couch neat where Hermione had landed and pulled her down next to him. As she sat down Ron noticed a bruise starting to show near her wrist. "Oh crap Hermione, how did that happen?"  
  
"I hit it when I fell. It's just a little bruise, that's all."  
  
"I'm sorry." Ron took Hermione's wrist in his hand and stroked a thumb over the bruise lightly. Hermione looked shocked, but didn't say anything. "Will you tell me why you were crying now?"  
  
"I had a nightmare. Everybody was mad at me, but I couldn't figure out why. Y-you told me that I would be alone forever. Then everybody just vanished."  
  
"You know that I would never do that."  
  
"I wouldn't have doubted it when Viktor was here." Tears were silently flowing down her cheeks, and she couldn't do anything to stop them. Ron sighed as she turned away from him.  
  
"Hermione, please look at me." He put a hand on either side of her face to make sure he had her attention and looked her straight in the eyes. "I may have been upset, but I would never, and I mean NEVER leave you for any reason. It took me a while to realize it, but I the only reason I was upset with you is because I care about you. I don't want you to be hurt, ever. But mostly, I want to be the one that makes sure nothing ever hurts you. I don't just think of you as one of my best friends Hermione, and I don't just think of you as a sister either. Look, it's almost 3 in the morning, we need to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Ron placed a quick kiss on her forehead and was up the stairs before Hermione even had a chance to register what had happened. 


	2. Ginny Steps In

Disclaimer: No, I haven't bought all right to Harry Potter since my last upload, and I don't have that much money so I don't think that it will be happening any time soon.  
  
A/N: I tried to make this longer than the last chapter, I seriously thought that it would be longer than it ended up. It seemed a perfect place to stop also. I'm sorry it's been a while since the last chapter was put up, but I haven't been able to get to a computer all weekend. A special thanks to Gillian, my B.O.B, for being my beta, and for helping me upload last time. It wouldn't have gotten up if it weren't for her! Thanks to my reviewers are at the end of the chapter.  
  
Never Alone  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By ChimaeraGurl  
  
Hermione sat there in complete shock after Ron had left. Her mind started to run through all the possibilities of what his words could have meant.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I must have misunderstood, he couldn't have possibly meant that he liked me like THAT. With as much as we fight now we would be disastrous as a couple, wouldn't we? This is all so confusing! I know that I like him like that, but it's just not possible that he feels the same.  
  
I'd just end up getting hurt anyways. I know that he said he would never leave me, but I find that hard to believe. Nobody can really stand me for too long. When I went to muggle elementary school it was hell just trying to find a friend. At one point I thought that I had found friends with one of the "cool" groups, but it turns out that they only needed a few good grades. I was left behind once they had them.  
  
End of Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Hermione trudged up to bed and tried to fall back asleep. She eventually fell into a deep slumber after deciding she had it all wrong, and that Ron only liked her as a friend.  
  
The next morning Ron, Harry, and Ginny were waiting for Hermione down in the common room so they could all go down to breakfast. She finally arrived looking very tired and gave everybody a quick apology with a weak smile.  
  
Ginny had become a part of their little clique over the summer when Harry and Hermione had come to visit The Burrow. Ginny had quickly reached out to Hermione in desperate need of non-male contact. Hermione was quite happy to band up with the younger girl as an escape from the constant Quidditch talk. Ginny had gotten over her Harry obsession so the trio gladly made room for one more.  
  
As they sat down at the breakfast table Harry immediately started a conversation with Ron about world peace, of course. (a/n haha, I'm just pulling your chain, they're talking about Quidditch tactics.) While they were talking Ginny noticed that Hermione was avoiding Ron's eyes as he kept sneaking peaks at her while listening to Harry. She decided to talk to Hermione about that later after classes.  
  
After dinner in the girls 5th year dorms:  
  
"Hermione, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure Gin, the door's unlocked." Ginny opened the door and stepped in closing the door behind her. She looked around and saw that the room was empty save Hermione sitting on her bed surrounded by books.  
  
"Could we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Of course, what is it?" Hermione put her books aside.  
  
"What's going on between you and Ron?"  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing's going on with Ron and I."  
  
"Hermione, don't lie to me, I know you too well for that. Why were you avoiding him today? To be honest I think that you hurt his feelings. I've known Ron all my life, and I think that he has a thing for you. Just don't tell him I said so."  
  
"Oh Ginny! It's not that I don't like Ron, believe me it's far from that. In fact I like him a lot, more so than anybody should like one of their best friends! But a relationship between us would be a disaster, you know that. We argue so much that it would surely end badly, and you know what would happen then. Harry would take Ron's side simply because he's his best friend, and you would also because he's your brother. I don't want to be alone Ginny!" Hermione's eyes started to tear up.  
  
"Hermione, it's alright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You're my best friend forever, ok? Let's just forget about it. So, what did you do in Arithmancy today?" Ginny made a mental note to herself to get some help to take care of the Ron/Hermione situation in the morning.  
  
B'Elanna: Thanks a bunch for putting me on your favorites! You were a big help!  
  
Cosmoz: This is what happens next! (, like?  
  
Georgethegreen: Please hold the bacon! Haha. Thanks for being bothering to review so early!  
  
Adnap Nottap: Sorry about any mistakes that you found, and I hope that this chapter is a good deal longer than the last for you.  
  
AngelicFairy: Thank you!  
  
Friend: I will, promise! Gillian would have my head if I didn't, haha.  
  
Rupert Fan: This does! Thanks for the review.  
  
Ronhermionefan17: Thank ya, I do too! B'Elanna has some great ones. (  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot to me! 


	3. Figuring It All Out

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
A/N: Yay! This one shows up longer on my computer.the last chapter wasn't really longer than the first, but it sure felt like it! It's mostly dialogue, but my Beta(my B.O.B.) says that it's good. I would never doubt her of course! By the way, I got part of the 4th chapter written already, that will be the last besides the follow up. I would LOVE to break 20 reviews before I put it up, though I'll put it up even if I don't. But please, if you have a heart REVIEW!!!  
  
Never Alone  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By ChimaeraGurl  
  
It turns out that Ginny didn't have the chance to talk to Harry the next day, but she was determined to catch him as soon as she could. When he said that he had to return an over due book to the library Ginny saw it as the perfect opportunity to catch him alone. She told Hermione that she needed to talk to a professor to talk about an assignment and ran to catch up with Harry.  
  
It didn't take long to figure out which way he took to the library, as his book was shouting something about how 'irresponsible kids are these days.' She saw him as she rounded the corner and called out.  
  
"Harry! Wait up!" Ginny ran up to him. "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Um, alright. Could you talk on the way to the library? This book wont shut up."  
  
"No problem. I was wondering if you noticed anything different between Ron and Hermione lately."  
  
"Yeah, I had thought that it might just be my imagination, though. I guess not. Do you know what's going on?"  
  
"Sort of. I need your help so we can get this set straight. You in?"  
  
"Of course Gin. So why are they acting so strange? Did they get in another fight or something?"  
  
"No. I'm not sure what exactly is wrong with Ron, that's why I need you help. You'll need to talk to him and find out what happened. I talked to Hermione already, though. She said she actually LIKES him, if you get my drift."  
  
"I'm definitely down wind here! This is great!" Harry broke into a grin.  
  
"Yes, but that's why she's avoiding him, and nothing's going to happen if she keeps it up. She's afraid of being hurt. She thinks that it would end all wrong and she would end up alone."  
  
"But that's ridiculous!"  
  
"I know that, you know that, and Ron knows nothing, but she really believes it. She got real upset just talking about it."  
  
"OK, well I'll talk to Ron and see what's going on with him. You try and get Hermione back to the real world."  
  
"Fine, I'm gonna head back to the common room now. I told hermione I was talking to one of my professors about an assignment. See ya later."  
  
When Ginny got back to the common room she saw that Hermione had already gone up to her dorm room so she went up to her own to think about how she was going to 'get Hermione back to the real world.'  
  
After being lectured by his book and glared at by Madam Pince, Harry was ready to go to bed. When he got to the 5th year dorms, however, he saw Ron lying in bed cursing up at the ceiling. *At least he isn't breaking anything this time* Harry thought. When Ron was upset it wasn't unusual for him to throw anything that happened to come by his hand. Once he even threw Trevor. Ron was quick to calm down after that and apologized to Neville when the poor toad landed on the boy's head. Neville merely plucked Trevor off his head and thanked Ron for finding him.  
  
"Harry? Harry?" He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ron asked him why he was so out of it. He went over and sat on his bed turning to Ron.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well for one, why are you cursing at the ceiling, and two, does it have anything to do with Hermione?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Observation and CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"  
  
"OK." (a/n: *chirp chirp* hehe, you can ignore me)  
  
"Yeah, um.well.so anyways, what's going on?"  
  
"She's avoiding me!"  
  
"I noticed, but why? What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Ron started to get up but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Come on Ron, tell me what happened! I can help! I already know what's wrong with Hermione, but if you don't want to talk." Harry gave a sly smirk and got up to leave.  
  
"Wait Harry! How do you know what's wrong with Hermione? Why is she avoiding me?"  
  
"Ginny told me, now will you talk? You have to tell me what happened before we can do anything."  
  
"Alright. It started the other night when I went down to the common room because I couldn't sleep. She was upset because she had a nightmare. She said that everybody had left her in it and I said that I would never leave her like I had in her dream. Then I kinda told her that I liked her, you know, as more than a friend."  
  
"Whoa! When were you planning on telling me that you had the hots for Hermione? I mean, I always suspected, but, wow. And what do you mean 'kinda'"  
  
"Well I didn't exactly just come out and say it, but it was most definitely implied! I don't know, fell hard for her and now she's rejecting me!" Ron punched the wall.  
  
"Wait a minute, Ron! You got it upside down."  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?"  
  
"She does like you!"  
  
"What? What do you mean? Why isn't she talking to me then? I have to go talk to her then!"  
  
"Hold on there happy."(a/n: my daddy says that to me all the time!) "I wasn't finished. She thinks that everything would end all wrong and that she would be all alone. I guess like in her dream."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"I know, but we have to figure out some way to make her believe that it wont happen."  
  
"How are we going to do that?"  
  
"I'm not sure Ron, but it's getting late. Lets go to bed, we can talk about this tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. Goodnight Harry."  
  
"'Night Ron."  
  
Two very unhappy people got absolutely no sleep that night.  
  
B'Elanna: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! You're the greatest!  
  
Chaser-Chick: This is one of the best reviews that I've gotten. Thank you so much! I read your fics and I loved them!  
  
Keisan: Thanks for the review!  
  
Kiyomisa: You're right, problems are half the fun! I'm not sure exactly what kind of problems there will be though.I'm kinda playing it by ear. Thanks a bunch. 


	4. Drastic Measures

Disclaimer: I OWN THE WORLD! MUA HA HA.with the exception of Harry Potter and crew.  
  
A happy birthday goes out to my B.O.B. Gillian! Yay! And of course a congratulations for getting her permit, stay off the roads! Haha, just kidding.  
  
A/N: I'm very, very sorry. How long has it been? Almost a week? I've been really busy. I had 3 projects going on at school, and I'm a little behind. I was going to finish the whole thing up in this chapter, besides the epilogue, but I just felt that where I stopped was a great place. By the way, this might not be as good as I had originally wrote the beginning of this chapter to be, I had it all wrote out, but then I lost the paper. I'm such a doofus. Well, enough blabbing, here it is!  
  
Never Alone  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By ChimaeraGurl  
  
*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-CRASH!*  
  
Ginny had to take a quick step to the left as an alarm clock came flying from where Hermione was sleeping with her head buried under her pillow.  
  
"Hermione, dearest, it's time to WAKE UP!"  
  
"Mhumbrl?"  
  
"We have to be down to breakfast in an hour. Come on, even Lavender and Parvarti are up, and you know how lazy they are!"  
  
"Hey! We resent that!" Came a call from the other side of the room. Suddenly Ginny was hit with a dozen or so pillows.  
  
"Sorry girls, you know I love you. It is true though." Lavender and Parvarti just shrugged and put down the pillows in their hands to go back to getting ready.  
  
"Don't count.lots of make-up.don't wear any." Came Hermione's response.5 minutes after Ginny's comment. She's obviously very out of it.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ginny started to shake Hermione's foot, which was about the only body part she could find in the mass of blankets and pillows the girl had buried herself under. After a minute or two of shouting and shaking a very sleepy looking disaster of curls poped out from under a pillow.  
  
"Ginny, if you don't leave me to sleep, I'm going to do something that I will have to deny to the authorities later, and it will be slow."  
  
Ginny decided that Hermione should probably take another half an hour or so to sleep. Late night studying does strange and evil things.  
  
Later At Breakfast:  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Why in the world were you so nauseatingly happy this morning?"  
  
"Oh, I just had a feeling that today was going to be one of the best yet. That's all."  
  
"Alright." Hermione didn't catch the wink Ginny sent Harry's way, nor the devious smile he passed back.  
  
Ginny and Harry had gotten up early that morning and decided that the only thing they needed to do was get them together alone and everything would get set straight on it's own. This idea seemed really easy early in the morning.  
  
They (Ginny and Harry) tried everything they could think of to get them alone together. They found every excuse to run off, but for every one they came up with Hermione had her own. They even go Ron to approach her in the library but she had said that she needed to go double check on the length of her essay for Professor Vector, which just happened to be one of the professors that Ron didn't have.  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room:  
  
Towards the end of the day just about everyone in the Gryffindor common room had either figured out that something was going on between Ron and Hermione or thought that Ginny and Harry were 'getting it on.' Ginny and Harry were ready to give up, this was getting ridiculous. Well, they were until Fred and George came up to them.  
  
"You guys are going about his all wrong, you know." Said Fred.  
  
"What?" Ginny and Harry put on their innocent faces, or Ginny would have if she had one. (a/n: haha, just for my B.O.B.)  
  
"We know what's going on, don't bother acting clueless. Like Fred said, you're going about it the wrong way. If we know anything about Hermione, it's that she's stubborn."  
  
"We know that George! Just what do you propose we do about it?"  
  
"Well, we were thinking.why don't you just lock them up in a closet somewhere?"  
  
"We can't do that!" Ginny looked like she was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little obvious guys?" Harry was skeptical, but he thought it wouldn't be bad to hear it out since they were used to pulling things like this off.  
  
"It wont matter, just lock them in them in there until they work things out." Said Fred.  
  
"Yeah, they'll either come out with their friendship back together or you'll have to go in there to keep them from swallowing each other. It's that simple."  
  
"Well, it's actually is a pretty good idea, Ginny."  
  
"I guess so Harry. It looks like we wont get them alone together any other way. Lets do it. Where are we gonna put them, though?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy. The closet over there under the stair case to the boys dorms. (a/n: alright, I don't really know if there is a stair case there, but lets just pretend there is, k?). It can fit two or three people easy."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how you two know how many people you can fit in that closet." Ginny said.  
  
"Alright, how about Ginny and I get them down here and you two get them in the closet. You might be required to use force."  
  
"Fine, but you'll want to knick their wands."  
  
"We'll be right back then."  
  
Hermione and Ron were both on opposite sides of the common room, so Ginny headed one way and Harry went the other. Hermione was a little huffy at having to leave her books, and Ron was kind of upset at having his chess game with Dean disturbed, but they got both to come. Right before they all got near the closet Ginny and Harry snuck the wands away from their friends. When they were all together Fred and George snuck up behind them and Ginny ran to open the closet door. Fred almost fell over when Ron tried to punch him but Harry came to his rescue and together they got Ron in the closet fairly quickly. George was having a bit more trouble with Hermione. She had automatically reached for her wand at being grabbed from behind, and upon not finding it threw a fit. She managed to deliver a knee into George's stomach before getting shoved in the closet. The door was quickly closed by Ginny and Hermione banged on the door until her fists were sore. Upon turning around she found out that she wasn't alone.  
  
In the common room, Ginny, Harry, Fred, and George were getting some very strange (and a frightened) looks.  
  
Thanks:  
  
B'Elanna: A special thanks to you Gillian! Thanks for being my Beta! ( .  
  
AngelicFairy: I'm so sorry that I didn't put up a thank you for you last chapter, I didn't get the review until after I had posted chapter 3. I hope you don't mind a late thanks.  
  
Kirjava: Thank you very much, you sound very energetic, lol.  
  
Rupert Fan: You find out what he says to her next chapter. ;-) But it'll be out later tonight.  
  
Madison: Thank you very much! I'm really glad that you think it's original, also. I've been so scared that somebody was going to pop up and say that I copied someone else or something. I've seen that happen to a lot of really good fics that people have wrote.  
  
Hermione Weasley: Yeah I know, haha, poor Hermione. I'm glad you liked the whole Neville thing, I thought that it was cute.  
  
Xodox: Thanks a bunches! 


	5. Never Again

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and dialogue are mine.  
  
A/N: Fluffyness. This is a big fat bunny rabbit for you. If you don't like it, tough. He he he. Seriously though, this is pretty much all talking. I really like this chapter, I almost cried. Maybe that's just because it's all almost over, though. Two chapters in one day! I feel so proud! Anyways, Enjoy! (and I know, it's very short.)  
  
Never Alone  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By ChimaeraGurl  
  
"Ron? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think I have a pretty good idea. We need to talk."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Come on, Hermione! Don't do this, don't pretend! Talk to me. Tell me why you're being like this." Ron eyes pleaded with her, and Hermione could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt him.  
  
"Ron, I can't." A tear trickled down her face.  
  
"Why? Why can't you tell me? What are you afraid of?"  
  
"I'm afraid of you!" Hermione couldn't stand it, she couldn't hold back her tears any more. Ron enveloped her in a big hug.  
  
"How can you be afraid of me?"  
  
"You don't understand.the other night, in the common room."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I thought that you were saying you liked me, and that made me think."  
  
"That is what I was saying!"  
  
"But that's what scared me. Not you directly, really, just what you said you feel. You'll decide that you don't like me eventually. We'll have it out one day arguing, and you'll realize that you never really liked me. Then you'll never want anything to do with me. It's just common sense that Ginny and Harry would side with you." By the time Hermione got all of this out she was practically sobbing into Ron, who was still holding her tight.  
  
"Hermione, look at me." Her face came into view looking up at him and he wiped her tears away. "I would never do that to you."  
  
"How do you know?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Because of what is in here." Ron took Hermione's hand and put it over his heart. "Can you really look in my eyes and think I'm lying? I don't just like you Hermione, after four and a half years, I think I'm falling in love with you." On the other side of the door, where the whole common room had gathered, there were several awws and a few gags, but that went unnoticed by the pair inside.  
  
As Hermione looked up at Ron, she couldn't really figure out why she had been so afraid. They might fight, but she knew deep down Ron would never really hurt her, and that no matter what, she would never be alone again.  
  
"Ron, I." Hermione was cut off when Ron's lips brushed against her own, her breath hitched in her throat and she suddenly forgot what she was about to say. She felt cold as their lips parted but warmed again as he pulled her tighter to him.  
  
"I think I was more alone before."  
  
"You never will be again."  
  
A/N: I really was going to put this chapter up right after the last, but after I uploaded chapter 4 my computer froze! It was acting really weird yesterday, but anyways, I really hope that you liked this.  
  
Smurf and Newfie Witch: Teasing the other readers? Haha, thank you so much, and I hope that you were right! Thanks for betaing.and I'm sorry my computer messed up last night.  
  
Ali Simmons: Thank you very much.  
  
Cosmoz: You gotta do what you gotta do! Fred and George come up with excellent plans. Thanks.  
  
Sarah JJ: Thank you bunches! Great to see someone so enthusiastic about my fic! 


	6. Thank You

Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter DVD. Bwa ha ha, I'm on my way to buying the whole thing. (Think J.K. would sell for $20?)  
  
A/N: Oh, I got the best reviews for the last chapter! I got all choked up reading them, I didn't expect to get such nice reviews for my first fic. I decided to just put in a little wrap up, because I can. I was thinking about leaving it wear it was, but I wanted one more chapter in. One of the reasons was I wanted to ask ya'll a question. DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? If enough people want one I will write it, other wise I'll just start on something else. Lets say perhaps 5 people? Please? I might write it even if I don't get 5 people that say they want one, but I'll get it out a lot quicker if I do. And it makes me happy. ;-)  
  
Never Alone  
  
Chapter 6(Epilogue)  
  
By ChimaeraGurl  
  
The next day Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys spent the day sitting by the lake. Fred and George were teasing the giant squid, while Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder talking to Ginny. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch.  
  
"Did I ever thank you guys for locking us in that closet?" George dropped the rock he was about to throw at the squid to answer Hermione.  
  
"Well you might have mentioned a thanks sometime in between the cursing and whatever it is you managed to find to throw at us in that closet."  
  
"Ron was the one doing the cursing, and it was an old book."  
  
"Our little bookworm threw a book???"  
  
"Shut up Harry."  
  
"Well Ron's curses hurt a lot less than that book did, and I know that can't be all that you threw." Said Fred.  
  
"Serves you right, you didn't need to leave us in there as long as you did. I could have done a weeks worth of potions homework with as long as we were in there. And I don't remember *everything* that I threw, I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention."  
  
"We just figured you'd want some time alone, ya know." Fred winked at Hermione, making her and Ron blush.  
  
"What was I trying to say? I can't even remember?"  
  
"I believe you were trying to thank them, Hermione. Never try to have a serious conversation with Fred and George around. Weasley rule."  
  
"That's right. Well thanks anyways. I was wrong, I should have listened to you in the first place, Ginny, and saved myself from 3 HOURS in a little closet."  
  
"It wasn't all that bad, now was it?" Ron gave Hermione the best puppy face she had ever seen(a/n: don't you just imagine Ron as having the cutest puppy face? Anyways.) and proceeded to kiss her neck.  
  
"Eyw! Ron quit, you're damaging my poor eyes!" Ginny teased. Suddenly Ron stopped and looked at Hermione like the world had ended.  
  
"Did you just admit that you were wrong?" everyone mock gasped.  
  
"Yeah, well don't get used to it. It only happens once every other decade."  
  
They all laughed and joked around until it started to get dim out and they headed back to eat dinner. Ginny had claimed that if Ron and Hermione got any more "lovey-dovey" she would be seriously traumatized and they would be sent the bill from her therapist. Life was generally better from then on. Ron and Hermione had some great rows, but nothing too dramatic. Malfoy ended up getting a bloody nose for his cracks on Gryffindor's favorite new pair, which brightened everyone's day.  
  
Thanks:  
  
B'Elanna: Thanks B.O.B! I wouldn't have gotten this done without your beta help and the help downloading!  
  
Mikki: Yes, they left them in there a little long, but they didn't hear your warning to run! Thank you for your great reviews, and for telling me your favorite parts, it helps me know what you guys want to hear(since I've never done this before). Yeah, I loved the gags, I added that in last minute.  
  
Ali Simmons: I'm glad you didn't think it was overly fluffy, I thought it was just right. Then again I think there's nothing quite like a good bit of fluff!  
  
Rupert Fan: I think so, too. Thanks for the review.  
  
Xodox: AH! HOLD THE TOAD! Hehe, thanks a lot. There will be more if you'd like, I'm glad you like it that much.  
  
Angellinda: I hope I do too, it took me forever to get an idea for this one! Merci beaucoup.  
  
Chaser-Chick: Haha, I hadn't thought of that. That would be a really funny idea for a fic! I don't know how good my humor is though, I think I'm kinda cheesy. Thanks, it's really great getting a nice review from you, I really like your writing.  
  
Marsha: I'm glad somebody else almost cried! I felt like such a wussy trying not to cry on my own fic! Haha. Thank you so much! It's so reassuring to hear somebody else say that I kept them in character! I was afraid somebody would yell at me for not doing so. 


End file.
